


Alone Time

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, first time writing smut with a toy, nervous noise, smutty mc smut, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had gotten too riled up in public and needed to relieve himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo *loud cringing as he looks over at incomplete work*
> 
> shh shh shh I know I need to post stuff but this is something I did for a group bar rp. Basically, someone else's character materialized a dildo on the bar and Makoto ran off with it to the bathrooms.  
>   
> Enjoy????

Makoto locked himself into a stall and breathed a heavy sigh. Aquamarine eyes drifted to the large phallic object locked in his vice-like grip, a much shakier sigh passing his pale lips.

Was he _seriously_ about to do this? Ease it up inside, rock down onto it, while fingers played with his head, stroked him-

The image in his head in that second sent a rush of heat down his spine and straight to his groin. He went weak at the knees and would've gone back-first onto the ground if he hadn't flopped against the door instead.

Whining deep in his throat, the vamp humped his hips forward against the open air, eyes squeezing shut.

Oh yes, he was doing this.

With his free hand, Makoto ground the heel of it against the tent in his pants, the sharp pain sending another jolt down his spine. Shaking fingers worked at getting his zipper down, then he was bending over, pulling himself out of his jeans and shoes and discarding them on the floor.

His expression changed to one very much so perplexed. How was he going to do this? The toilets had no seats- what-

Giving a resigned groan, the young vamp yanked his boxers down, slipping one leg out of them. He threw one of his legs up onto the seat, making the garment dangle off of one knee, foot resting against the porcelain. He began stroking himself with frenzied speed with his free hand, little moans falling from his lips like rain drops.

He gave the toy in his hand a squeeze, eyeing it with a nervous expression. He'd miscalculated its sheer size; this would either be a ridiculous amount of _fun_ or one huge disaster.

One way to find out.

The boy released his length, giving an unhappy groan at the loss of contact, and spat into his hand, before slicking it along the length of the toy. Mako nibbled at his lower lip as he did so- the thought of having it inside sent another shiver of anticipation down his spine.

The vampire eased his hand with the toy back, wet, glistening tip of the toy pressed against his entrance. Eyes squeezed shut tight once more, a gasp issuing from his lips as the first few inches disappeared inside, being _sucked_ inside by his eager hole. He whined, the sound coming out louder than intended, and rocked back against it. Pre-come was already dripping down his length and onto the floor. Mako found he was too turned on to care if someone walked into the bathroom and discovered him like this.

Several whimpers and whines later, the impressive length was buried to the hilt inside him. 

He was going to go _insane_. Hips snapped back against the toy, a loud yelp passing his flushed lips, hand slapping against his mouth. The blush on his cheeks _burned_. 

Sweat traveled down his neck in little rivulets, coating the chest beneath his shirt in a fine sheen, as he began to work, hips moving back against the toy, free hand sliding against his slick length. Nails dug into the leaking tip, Makoto's back arching as a keening whine forced its way out of his throat.

All too soon, he was approaching the edge, and not in a quiet manner, unlike his normal self. Moans echoed against the walls of the public bathroom, though not loud enough to escape very far- not that he would care. Without a way to muffle his noises, he was forced to let most of them ring out, finding that if he bit down on his lip any further he would break skin.

Back arching as he slammed the toy home one last time, Makoto moaned, long and _loud_ , seed spraying from his tip, painting the toilet seat off-white. Gasping as he came down off his high, the boy was slammed in the chest with a wave of shame.

He'd just done that in a public restroom.

Miyoko would never let him hear the end of it if he found out.

The vampire cleaned up as well as he could, replacing his clothes with frantic speed, and dumping the dildo into the trash on his way out. There was no way in hell he was carrying that back outside.


End file.
